This invention relates to semiconductor devices and methods to manufacture semiconductor devices.
For high system integration it is useful to stack integrated circuits, sensors, micromechanical apparatuses or other devices on top of each other. In order to be able to electrically connect the stacked devices, it may be useful for at least some of the stacked devices to be provided with electrically conductive feedthroughs from their top surface to their bottom surface.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.